A ce jeu, qui perd gagne
by Mariliagrey
Summary: Quand Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy se retrouvent préfets en chef et que l'un a décidé de jouer avec les sentiments de l'autre, tous les coups sont permis !


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling etc...

**Titre :** A ce jeu, qui perd gagne

**Résumé :** Quand Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy sont préfets en chef et que l'un décide de jouer avec les sentiments de l'autre, tous les coups sont permis !

**Rating** M

**Genre : **Romance

**Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est ma première fic alors un peu d'indulgence, mais n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ah oui, elle ne tient aps compte du tome 6 sinon ce n'est pas drôle !

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Des retrouvailles percutantes**_

Une dernière année... Encore une année à passer à Poudlard... La septième et dernière... Déjà... Dans près de 9 mois tout prendrait fin aussi subitement que cela avait commencé 7 ans plus tôt. Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle avait reçu cette étrange lettre, avec un cachet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Quand elle avait lu ce qui était écrit, elle n'en était pas revenue et cela lui avait semblé impossible et improbable : comment une école de magie pouvait exister ? Pour un esprit aussi rationnel que le sien, cela avait été inconcevable. Puis elle s'était souvenu de certains choses étranges qui s'étaient passées quand elle avait été triste ou en colère, et d'un coup cela lui avait paru bien plus plausible. A la joie d'être un être « extraordinnaire » avait succédé l'inquiétude de devoir quitter ses parents et ses amis, sans rien pouvoir avouer à ses derniers, et l'inquiétude d'être en concurrence avec des élèves qui en savaient beaucoup plus qu'elle sur le sujet. C'est ainsi qu'une fois les livres achetés elle avait tout lu et tout appris, pour rattrapper ce qu'elle pensait être un handicap... A ce souvenir, elle sourit un instant et se dit qu'après tout, cela avait peut-être payé ! Mais dans 9 mois elle quitterait l'endroit qui était devenu pour son plus grand bonheur sa seconde maison, et perdrait de vue une partie de ceux qui étaient devenus sa nouvelle famille.  
Prise dans ses pensées elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée au quai 93/4 et qu'elle se retrouvait même déjà devant le Poudlard Express. Elle avait pris à tant de reprises ce chemin qu'elle pouvait désormais le faire les yeux fermés. Néammoins si elle parvenait sans problèmes à faire ce trajet sans encombres même sans y faire attention, elle ne pouvait éviter les gens qui arrivaient en face d'elle et qui devaient faire un écart pour ne pas la percuter...

Une année de plus... Encore une année à passer à Poudlard... La septième et dernière... Enfin... Dans près de 9 mois tout prendrait fin aussi simplement que cela avait commencé 7 ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait reçu cette lettre tant attendue, avec un cachet qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu sur les ancienne affaires scolaires de son père. Quand il avait lu ce qui était écrit, il avait soupiré de soulagement et cela lui avait paru une juste récompense : comment un sorcier tel que lui aurait-il pu ne pas être admis à Poudlard ? Pour un esprit aussi orgueilleux que le sien, cela aurait été inconcevable. Puis il s'était souvenu que son père lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant qu'il ferait le nécessaire, et d'un coup cette admission lui parut bien moins valorisante. A la joie d'être admis dans cette école « extraordinnaire » avait succédé l'inquiétude de devoir quitter son monde de sang-purs pour se mêler à des élèves parmis lesquels se trouveraient certainement des Sangs de Bourbe et l'inquiétude de ne pas être chez les Serpentards. C'est ainsi qu'au lieu de lire les livres au programme, il avait préféré étudier son père, et s'était appliqué à reproduire les mêmes gestes et la même philosophie de vie, pour éviter d'avoir tout handicap et toutes surprises au moment de la répartition... A ce souvenir, il ricana un instant et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas eu besoin de faire tout cela, que c'était inné ! Mais dans 9 mois il quitterait l'endroit qui était devenu malgré lui sa seconde maison, et perdrait de vue tous ces sorciers qui ne méritaient pas cette dénomination.  
Pris dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà arrivé au quai 93/4 et qu'il se retrouvait même déjà devant le Poudlard Express. Il avait pris à tant de reprises ce chemin qu'il pouvait désormais le faire les yeux fermés. Néammoins s'il parvenait sans problèmes à faire ce trajet sans encombres même sans y faire attention, il ne pouvait éviter les gens qui arrivaient en face de lui et qui devaient faire un écart pour ne pas le percuter...

**ooo **

« Aïe !

- Aïe !

- Malfoy !

- Granger ! »

Après un instant où les deux jeunes gens restèrent interdits, Hermione prit la parole :

« Mais c'est pas vrai, on n'est même pas encore dans le train et à Poudlard, et déjà les ennuis commencent, je t'admire Malfoy : toujours à l'heure pour emmerder le monde, et même un peu en avance chaque année ! »

Elle avait dit cela tout d'une traite en le regardant droit dans les yeux et Draco avait apprécié ce qu'il y avait vu. Hermione continuait à le regarder puis secoua la tête, ramassa ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées sous le choc et passa devant un Draco Malfoy toujours assis sur le sol et qui la regarda partir en souriant légèrement.

Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître tant elle avait changé durant l'été. La petit fille qu'il avait connue il y a de cela 7 ans, avec des dents en avant et des cheveux totalement indisciplinés n'existait plus et avait fait place à une jeune femme plutôt mignonne qu'il aurait trouvé fort à son goût s'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'elle était une Sang de Bourbe, et la meilleure amie de la belette et du balafré. Bien trop de défauts en une seule personne... Mais apparemment il ne la laissait pas indifférente...

Il n'avait presque pas changé durant tout l'été, elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Le petit garçon qu'elle avait connu il y a de cela 7 ans, avec des yeux bleus-gris et des cheveux blonds platines existait toujours, mais les heures d'entrainement intensif de Quidditch l'avait sculpté merveilleusement et l'aurait rendu fort à son goût si elle ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il était un Serpentard, et le fils d'un Mangemort. Bien trop de défauts en une seule personne... Mais depuis l'an dernier il ne la laissait pas indifférente et cela n'avait pas changé pendant l'été...

**ooo **

« Quans tu auras fini de mater le plus beau spécimen de la gent masculine que nous avons à Poudlard tu me feras signe, je ne serai pas loin... »

Hermione se retourna pour voir une Ginny arborant un sourire qui en disait long sur la satisfaction qu'elle avait eu en voyant la réaction de son amie.

« Oh ça va toi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé l'été à parler tous les soirs de Harry par-ci Harry par-là, etc...

Si la simple mention de mon prénom t'est si insupportable je me demande bien quel effet ma vue va te faire ! »

Hermione se retourna une nouvelle fois pour voir un Harry aussi souriant que Ginny et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh oh, tous les deux doucement, j'suis là moi , ronchonna Ginny en souriant malicieusement

- Ne t'en fais pas on le sait, on ne peut pas te louper de toute façon !

- La ferme Ron !

- Ah l'amour entre frère et soeur, ça m'avait manqué , dit en riant Hermione avant d'enlacer un Ron qui devint immédiatement cramoisi.

- Tu... tu... es... absolument... splen... en pleine forme Hermione, parvint-il à articuler

- Tu n'as pas l'air mal non plus ! Oh mais je ne vous ai pas annoncé la nouvelle ! Cette année je suis pré...

- ..FÈTE EN CHEF ON SAIT , dirent Harry, Ginny et Ron en même temps

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit ?

- Au moins dans chacune des lettres que tu as envoyées c'est-à-dire une petite dizaine de fois, répondit Harry

- A chacun ! Rajouta Ginny

- Dans l'euphorie, vous comprenez, je ne savais plus trop...

- On comprend, on comprend ! Lui dit Harry en riant et en la prenant par l'épaule. Alors quand vas-tu savoir qui est le second préfet ?

- Dans quelques minutes, d'ailleurs je dois y aller ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione se dirigea vers le train et monta dans le premier wagon sous le regard de ses amis et en particuiler d'un Ron qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Hermione était splendide, il n'avait pas réussi à lui dire, mais il le pensait bel et bien...

**ooo **

Pendant ce temps, Draco Malfoy s'était déjà installé dans le wagon qui lui était réservé. Après avoir percuté Hermione il ne s'était attardé sur le quai que pour échanger quelques mots avec un ami de son père, sentant durant tout le temps que dura la conversation un regard posé sur lui. Puis il avait rejoint son compartiment. Personne n'était venu le déranger si ce n'est Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami, qui n'était resté que quelques minutes le temps de lui raconter ses prouesses sexuelles de l'été. Et vu leur nombre restreint, cela avait été plutôt bref...

Lorsque Draco avait reçu la lettre lui annonçant qu'il serait préfet en chef il n'avait pas bronché, trouvant que c'était un juste retour des choses. Mais il en retirait néammoins une certaine joie. En effet il aurait une salle de bain et une salle commune à ne partager qu'avec une seule personne et non pas avec la totalité de sa maison. Par la même occasion, il pourrait ramener bien plus facilement dans sa chambre ses nouvelles conquêtes et en particulier cette adorable brunette qui lui avait souri à son entrée dans le train et qu'il ne pensait avoir déjà eue dans son lit. Enfin, préfet en chef rimait avec pouvoir : il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Il ne s'était pas demandé très longtemps qui serait la préfète en chef, ça ne pouvait être que Granger, et ce serait là aussi un juste retour des choses au vu de ses capacités, il ne pouvait le nier... Passer tout une année avec elle ne devrait pas être difficile, étant toujours plongée dans ses livres elle ne risquait pas de le déranger.

Il avait remarqué ce petit quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir chez les autres filles mais qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver chez Granger. L'année promettait d'être fort intéressante : elle était une proie bien trop facile pour qu'il ne joue pas un petit peu avec elle. Après tout, s'il devait passer une année entière avec elle, autant mettre un petit peu de piquant ! L'attirance qu'elle semblait avoir pour lui lui conférait un avantage certain, avantage accru par le fait qu'il savait, lui, que ce serait elle la préfète en chef. Elle, devait ignorer qui serait son « collègue ». Il était entrain d'imaginer la tête qu'elle allait faire en le voyant quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

« Malfoy ! Toi ! Préfêt en chef , hurla Hermione d'un air hébété

- Oui, c'était tout à fait cette tête-là que j'avais imaginé. »

Sur ces mots Draco sortit du compartiment tout en frôlant du bout de ses doigts la hanche d'Hermione qui n'osa pas faire un geste à ce contact, ni dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu es décidément sans surprises chère Granger... » lui susurra Draco à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.


End file.
